Hidden
by Sleeplessdream50
Summary: Lindsey Evans was a normal girl, living with her Uncle, Aunt and her cousin. Everything changed when she turned eleven and got a letter that would change her life. Introduced to a new world, she discovers the parents that gave her away years ago.


**So hello all! 3 I'm currently in a boring-ass office working and I'm really bored with nothing much to do so I'm gonna start a story! This story. I have no idea where it's going and what I'm going to have happen or what kind of story its even going to be so just…bare with me. I hope you like it!**

_**Chapter One**_

It had all started three weeks ago. The day I found out I was a witch. I had gotten a letter that I didn't expect at all. That one letter, the first sentence changed my life forever. Well first of all, let me start from the beginning, so you don't get confused.

My name is Lindsey Evans, and I grew up with my Uncle Dudley and my Aunt Heather. My parents had always been a mystery to me, all I knew was that something happened the night when I was born…and I was brought to my Aunt and Uncles house. It seemed weird, because my uncle never spoke of his cousin. It was as if he didn't exist.

Let me start the day before my eleventh birthday.

"Lindsey! Amanda! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" I heard my uncle call from downstairs. I looked up from the book I was reading, my curly black hair shielding me from everything else. It was the beginning of August, but because of a new school program, a few select students were required to go to the school a few days a week for summer school. Those who would be in the advanced classes, which would obviously be me seeing as I was the top of my class. There was a knock on my door and my cousin poked her head around the door. "Hey, Lindz, c'mon," Amanda said with a small smile on her face. I looked up, pushing my hair behind my ear, my green eyes meeting her light blue ones. "I think that since it's my birthday tomorrow I shouldn't have to go," I smiled hopefully, biting my lower lip.

"Nice try, but you know dad wont let you skip," she laughed lightly, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Me and my cousin got along great, even though she was a year older than me. "Besides, he's kinda jumpy today, anxious even. He wont tell me why though.." she spoke softly.

I shrugged and unfolded my legs, pushing off the bed. I put my bookmark between the pages and closed the book, stuffing it in the backpack on my bed before slinging it over my shoulder and walking across the room to the door, pulling it open. I sidestepped Amanda and walked down the narrow hallway to the stairs, her following close behind me, her long blond hair flowing down her back.

I jumped down the last step and turned right, walking past the broom closet and into the kitchen. "Good morning," I smiled, kissing my aunt on the cheek before sitting down. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and milk, Amanda doing the same beside me. "Where's Uncle Dudley?" I asked through a mouthful of cocoa puffs.

Aunt Heather gave me a pointed look that made me swallow quickly before speaking again. "Sorry…where's Uncle Dudley though?" I asked curiously. Usually he brought me and Amanda to school.

My aunt looked uncomfortably at her plate before speaking. "He went in early, and I took the day off. I'll be bringing you to school today." I raised my eyebrow. Aunt Heather had only ever brought us to school when there was something seriously wrong. The question is, what could it be?

"Oh…"

We finished the rest of breakfast in silence before getting up to leave. We walked outside and to the car, me getting in the back seat. We drove down Privet Drive in an awkward silence, though I still had no idea what was up. However, the way Aunt Heather kept sneaking glances at me through the rearview mirror, I had a feeling whatever was going on included me.

The schoolday passed without a hitch and I almost forgot about what was going on at home, though it was always at the back of my mind. My friend Stephanie brought me home, her mother dropping me off, Stephanie calling out the window "See you Monday!" as they drove down the street. I looked at 4 Privet Drive, biting my lip as I did so. I would be home alone with Aunt Heather seeing as Amanda at soccer practice until five. I took a deep breath and walked up the way and into my house. I didn't see my aunt anywhere so I just went up to my room, laying down on my bed with a book on my lap. Hopefully this would pass the time. It was a book that I had gotten at the library a few days earlier called "Bewitched", a sequal of "Beastley". It was all about magic, which had always peaked my interest. I loved—and I mean absolutely loved—fantasy novels. Of course, I kinda sorta hated Twilight. Like seriously, since when do vampires sparkle in the sunlight?

I heard the front door open and close from downstairs, and I heard voices. My uncle's voice. I stood up from my bed and quietly opened the door, sneaking down the stairs.

"—nothing we can do, Heather. It is inevitable. With her father being what he was…I haven't had to handle this since I was a child, I don't talk to him or any of his kind at all. That whole falling out after Lindsey was born…Harry didn't even bring her here, her mother begged us to keep her. She wouldn't tell me why. I guess we'll just have to see what happens tomorrow…it's almost the start of school, and that means we'll have to go to London this weekend…"

I took another step down the stairs, and the wood creaked much to my dismay. My eyes widened and I bit my lip. My uncle became quiet and walked around the corner, facing me. His eyes betrayed what he was thinking, and she could tell he was worried she had heard.

"Hey, Uncle Dudley, I heard you got home and wanted to say hi." I lied, hoping he couldn't tell I was. I bit the inside of my cheek nervously. "So…hi," I said quickly and turned, running up the stairs and nearly tripping on the top step. I headed into my room and shut the door behind me before he could pursue. I took a deep breath, questions swirling in my mind. What could they have been talking about. What was my father? What was their kind? What happens on my birthday? I gnawed on my lip as I made my way over to my bed, laying down and falling asleep.

I woke up in the morning, apparently I had missed dinner. I sat up, running my fingers through my tangled curls and looking around my room. It was surprising that no one had come up to wish me a Happy Birthday yet. Or maybe they had but I was just asleep. I looked over at my clock. It was 7:37am. That means I was born exactly eleven years ago in twenty three minutes. I stood up and walked across the hall to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and running a comb through my hair, making it poof. I glared at it angrily before putting it up in a bun. I walked back to my room and changed my clothes, heading downstairs. By the time I got there, it was 7:58am. Two more minutes. I sat down in my chair, Amanda to my right, Uncle Dudley across from me and Aunt Heather to my left. "Happy Birthday!" Amanda squealed, giving me a tight hug. "Thanks," I laughed lightly. I looked over at Uncle Dudley, who was checking his watch, counting the seconds go by. I looked up at the wall clock as it chimed for 8:00am. On the eighth chime, the air in the room got thicker and my aunt and uncle tensed visibly, staring at me. A few beats passed in silence, everyone held their breath besides Amanda, who looked from me to her parents then back to me. "I don't get it…" she said, her voice cutting through the silence.

"I guess we were wrong—" Uncle Dudley started saying, but was interrupted by a tap on the window. All of our heads turned to the window in sync.

My eyes widened because perched on the window sill, with a letter tied to its leg, was a large brown owl. There was a sharp intake of breath by my uncle and I tore my eyes from the owl to look at him. He met my eyes, something unfamiliar in them. "Open the window, Lindsey," he spoke softly, a voice that was unnatural from his large build.

I looked at him with confusion, then back at the owl who was staring expenctantly at me. I rose from my seat slowly and made my way over to the window, opening it. The owl hopped closer, making me flinch back, and held out it's leg. I untied the letter and as soon as I did that, he turned and flew into the sunlight.

The letter was thick, the parchment yellowed. On it was sharp green writing:

_Miss Lindsey Evans  
>4 Privet Drive, Surrey<br>Kitchen_

"Open it ,sweetie," my Aunt said thickly. I did as she said and turned it over, breaking the red wax seal and pulling out the letter. Opening it slowly, I stared at the crest on the top before reading it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall  
>(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Chf Witch,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
><em> 

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Luna Lovegood  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

I raised my eyes from the paper and looked at my uncle, my mouth open to speak. "What the bloody hell is this?"

_**Well there is my first chapter of…something. I hope you like it, favorite, follow it, and review it 3 Until next time! **_


End file.
